1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a swing analysis device, a swing analysis system, a swing analysis method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2015-84954 discloses a device that generates an image of a V zone including a shaft plane and the Hogan plane and an image of the movement locus of a golf club using the output of inertial sensors which are mounted on the golf club and a user, and displays the images on a display unit.
The shaft plane is a plane which is formed by a longitudinal axial direction of the shaft of the golf club and a target line (stroke direction) at address (stop state) in golf. The Hogan plane is a plane which is formed by a virtual line, which connects from the bottom of the neck (the base of the neck) of a golfer to a ball, and a target line at address in golf. An area which is interposed between the shaft plane and the Hogan plane is referred to as the V zone. The V zone is determined at the golfer's address, and the good or bad stroke is evaluated based on whether or not the golf club is included in the V zone in a case of down swing or impact.
The V zone has been known as one of the indexes which are used to evaluate the golf swing. The V zone is an area which is interposed between the shaft plane and the Hogan plane. For example, it is possible to evaluate a shot, in which a down swing locus is included in the V zone, as a nice shot.
However, although the V zone is determined by the postures of the golf club and the golfer, there is a case in which the V zone is not appropriate for the golfer. For example, a low skilled golfer is likely to lose motivation for continuing practice because there is a low possibility that the swing is included in the V zone. In contrast, for example, a high skilled golfer wants to review the good or bad swing even in a case in which the swing is included in the V zone of the golfer. As described above, the V zone may be not appropriate for the golfer according to the skill or the object of the practice.